My Little War Horse/ The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O
Episode Summary My Little War Horse: Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony gets drafted into World War I. The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O: The funniest talk show host in the planet Thundera welcomes his guest, Ryan Gosling. Segments thumb|right|300px|My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay-Lion-O #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that it's Valentine's Day and love is in the air. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[My Little War Horse|'My Little War Horse']] (TV Parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ''/ Movie Parody of ''War Horse) #Animated Marginals segment #People and Dog Doors (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Magic Magic Marker (Ad Parodies segment) #Scarecrow Goes Super Saiyan (Cartoon) (Parody of the Wizard of Oz and Dragon Ball Z) (Animated by Mark Marek) #Yak Destroys Business Office (Cartoon) #Teen Titanic (TV Parody of Teen Titans ''/ Movie Parody of ''Titanic) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Cliff (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Goalies Save the Day (Cartoon) #Lover Couple Gets Shot by Carl's Jr. Shooting Star (Restaurant Parody of Carl's Jr.) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] (TV Parody of the Tonight Show with Jay Leno ''/ Spoof on Lion-O of the ThunderCats) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Yak Destroys Business Office) The yak keeps destroying the office, scaring the workers. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the second time [[My Little Pony|''My Little Pony]] got spoofed. The first was [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']]. *Second time Teen Titans was referenced. First was in the previous episode when Cyborg appeared in the marathon. *Ninth time Spy vs. Spy was in Stop Motion. The previous ones were: *#'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent' *#'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian' *#'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats' *#'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred' *#'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras' *#'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker' *#'FROST / Undercover Claus' *#[[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *Tara Strong reprises her roles of Twilight Sparkle from ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' and Raven from the Teen Titans. (See Tara's Twitter) *Gary Anthony Williams does the voice very loud, just like Storybook Weaver and Storybook Weaver DeLuxe. *This is the 12th time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Tygra, Dog, Captain Cold, Man, and Scarecrow *Larry Dorf - Frederick Fleet, Dog, Superboy, Man, and Mountain Climber *Keith Ferguson - Albert Narracott, Beast Boy, Blue Beetle, and Ryan Gosling *Jim Meskimen - Captain Nicholls, Jay Lion-O, and Teen Titanic Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Applejack, Fluttershy, Dog, Magic Magic Marker Girl, Wicked Witch, and Wonder Girl *Kevin Shinick - Tintin, Mumm-Ra, Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Larry, Panthro, Office Worker, Man, Villager, Dog, and the MAD News anchor *Kath Soucie - Rainbow Dash, Starfire, and Magic Magic Marker Boy *Tara Strong - Raven, Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie *Gary Anthony Williams - Fluttershy (loud voice), Magic Magic Marker Announcer, and Cyborg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes